


[浩珉]不舍昼夜

by DyeingMirror



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Everyone Needs A Hug, Loneliness, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 温馨甜腻日常PWP
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 12





	[浩珉]不舍昼夜

平安夜沈昌珉一个人在家。

填满朴素空旷的高层公寓单身宿舍的只有暖气扇吹出的呼呼风声，安静得仿佛就连玻璃落地窗外雪花飘降的声音都可以听到，从这里俯瞰到的脚下首尔市的繁华和嘈杂也变得虚无缥缈，不由得生出视野中的只是一座遥远而逼仄的都市模型的错觉。在这样的夜晚，泡过热水澡后，带着浮出肌肤的疲劳和惫懒，只是熄了灯在沙发上俯卧，对着电视自斟自饮，也已经是不可多得的快乐。

沈昌珉的思绪在现实层面停留了不一小会儿，便开始神游天外，或许是家里真的太安静了，他甚至开始想象自己是最近越发频频见诸于报端的集合住宅孤独死的主人公之一。死后超过四天才被发现，即使是在这样寒冷的季节大概也已经发出不愉快的腐臭气味了吧，实在不体面得有些过火呢。想着想着，不知怎么又呆呆地兀自傻笑出来。是的呢，想想就在两个小时前他明明还跟郑允浩一起去买了咖啡，眼尖的路人对着他们低声尖叫着掏出手机拍摄，跟着的几个经纪人哥哥熟练而安稳地维持了秩序又送他们各自回家，甚至明天早上还要到公司上班录像来着，这样的人想要孤独地死去也还是比较困难的。

啤酒、红酒、烧酒，按顺序喝下来，天真烂漫的爱酒家不知不觉中已经跟跟自己过了三巡。电视里少女记者报道庆祝平安夜活动前线的兴奋声音越发高亢时，听在正裹在毛毯里渐渐昏昏欲睡的沈昌珉耳朵里却越发遥远。可以就这样允许自己放心地睡过去的节日夜晚，真是十分可爱而珍贵。这样的心思虽然琐碎又无聊，此刻却毕竟切实地鼓胀地充盈着他的心。他真想把这样的感受，还有因为这简简单单的感受而由来的全心全意的满足和幸福，都立刻分享给那个人啊……还好，还好明天早上就又可以见到面了……

郑允浩推开沈昌珉家门时看到的就是这样独自趴在沙发上缩成一团的弟弟。一动不动的，还以为是沙发长出来的蘑菇呢。电视机冷色的亮光照在他身上斑斑驳驳跳跃闪烁，给他平静呼吸着的面孔增添一丝生气的同时，也映衬得他的身姿越发瘦削单薄了。

允浩并没考虑过明明刚说过再见而且明天就可以见面为什么他还要跑来找昌珉之类的问题，也本来就不会去顾虑。他想见昌珉就来了，有昌珉家的钥匙就开门了，正如同此时他叫了一句昌多里呀，也只是发端于不假思索而已。

昌珉一睁眼一抬头，只看到刚才被自己念叨着睡去的哥哥竟然正坐在面前，还没脱掉周身的寒气。沾满雪花的宽大羽绒服将他的身影衬托得更形细长，像是一位从寂静凄清的禁林月夜中孤独漂泊而来的守夜猎人。昌珉睡眼朦胧地呆滞了没几秒，便又被塞进一个怀抱里拥住，迎面而来的却不是冷硬的外衣，而是柔软的针织衫和踏实的体温。

打开围着弟弟的毛毯时，允浩立刻被被窝里飘来的气味扎扎实实地迎面袭击。此刻昌珉身上散发出的体香混合着甜美烂熟的陈年酒香，和奢侈沐浴露的清新安稳又静谧高雅的薰衣草香气，正如同一场淌蜜的丰收之梦一样。这样好闻的弟弟一被抱住，竟然立刻轻声呢喃着哥哥往自己身上钻过来，凑近之后更可以闻到他颈间一点点尚未洗去的、东方香型古龙水的宽广神秘而辛辣性感的后调，这一刻抱了满怀的软玉温香，立刻治愈了允浩一路上在室外所受的风雪冷遇。

室内虽没有点灯而看不清楚，允浩还是轻车熟路地摸到了昌珉软脆的下颌，两指捏住轻轻一捻，低头去吻时咬住的果然是一双已经乖巧地张开了等待着他任意采撷的嘴唇。昌珉正在困乏不清之中，只知道哥哥要做什么都行，敞开了口腔称不上回吻更毫无技巧可言，不多时便气喘吁吁浑身发软，在哥哥嘴里嘤嘤嗯嗯地哼唧起来。

昌珉本已经喝到微醺，口腔中弥漫的酒精雾气在这一吻中浸染过去，允浩边吻边清晰地感觉到自己的脸颊渐渐发烫，只得暗笑自己年纪越长酒量越差，竟然这就已经上起头来。

“昌珉……”

“哥哥……”一直令允浩最为喜爱和难忘的，小鹿一样圆溜溜的眼睛，就那样泛着潮湿的雾汽，盈满了天真的痴情，穿过这欲说还休的暗夜，向他投来一个掷地有声的仰望，“要做吗？”

郑允浩只觉得头晕目眩。就是这样，即使已经在一起十五年，这个在善良中透着一点古灵精怪的恶质的恋人，还是时常会这样突然打他个措手不及。

不过难道还有男人能在这时候说不还是怎么着？

允浩不自觉地吞咽了一下。“……就这样做吗？开着新闻？……要不要放电影？”

“什么电影？”

“你喜欢看的那种……小电影……”

昌珉微微眯起眼，露出了微妙的表情。“哥哥对我不可以吗？还要用小电影？”

“说、说啥呢，”这是对弟弟的小脾气很没法子，立刻略不淡定地冒出了口音的允浩，“昌珉呐，我们都在一起多少年了。”

“哼。”昌珉更带着些小邪恶向上抬身凑去，“果然男人不行？……Oppa？那偶可不可以咩？”

“呀，老实点。”允浩抬手就在昌珉后腰上来了一下，轻柔又淘气的动作中包含的宠爱之意，让昌珉立刻憋不出闷闷地笑出声来。

允浩一边轻车熟路地拂掉昌珉身上同里面包裹着的肉体一样柔软的家居服，一边用恣意的抚摸享受着掌中那被柔媚的起毛布料衬托得反而更显强韧的身躯。十五年间从未松懈过的身体管理给了他最流畅的线条最健美的腹肌和最纤细的长腿，允浩亲自用双手体会、尊敬、赞叹并隐约有些心疼着这一切。

明确地体会到自己的全身在允浩给予的酥麻爱抚下敏感地紧绷着迅速兴奋起来，昌珉一边诚实地弓起纤腰、细喘出声，一边又忍不住有些害羞地想去捉住那双撩拨得大胆到显得有些下流的手，“啊、嗯……。哥哥……真的那么喜欢我的身体吗？”

“当然喜欢了，用心的昌珉，身体很漂亮哦……”

“嘿嘿……”

温度热烈而触感细腻的宽大手掌，拂过大腿内侧后准确地握住了胯间的器官，熟练又周全的抚弄激起的快感一波波流向全身。昌珉仰着颈项轻喘，止不住乱七八糟地想道，这下好像什么都还没做就要射一次了，真的不是他太快，是哥哥太热情了……一开始就陷入允浩压制性的完全掌控的认知带来了额外的羞耻感，混合着盘旋上升的快感在下脑垂体处迅速聚集，慌不择路地炸得他眼前颈后都一片空白。

“昌珉，流了好多……唔……”

而被调侃的主角还没好好休息一下，竟然立刻又被果断地含进了潮湿温热的口腔。带着些急切的深入的吮吸动作力度剧烈，让昌珉忍不住一面低声咒骂尖叫，一面不住地挺动腰肢配合着韵律。想象着允浩吞吐着自己沾满新鲜体液的器官的卖力模样，昌珉不由得脸上烧得滚烫，更再没心思去提什么他也想抚摸哥哥、拥抱哥哥之类的事。反正如果对方想得到服务也一定会提出来的，至于自己，就轻松地安静待着乖乖听话，然后爽得大脑爆炸就好了吧……

“哥哥、啊啊……不行……，又要出来了……”昌珉抱歉地小声哀告的声音几乎染上轻微的哭腔。

允浩紧紧地按着昌珉的一双膝弯，对方临近绝顶时本能的收缩和挣动，透过细嫩肌肤下的修长肌肉群爆发性地传递出来。自己亲手拉扯养大成人的弟弟眼看着出落得益发俊逸挺拔，与此同时那里也是一样令人欣慰地突突跳动得非常健康嘛。他口中咬着昌珉的东西，声音有些含糊，语气却十分肯定地回答道：“要射了吗？尽情来吧，昌珉……”

昌珉就这样在允浩喉口里又一次高潮了。不知出于害羞还是歉意，让他情不自禁地捂着嘴哭了出来，怔愣了一小会儿才呜呜哽咽道：“太舒服了忍不住就……对不起哥哥……纸巾应该就在茶几上……。”

允浩喝进去的时候抓住了昌珉的手贴上自己的咽喉。从线条优雅的喉结上清晰地传来的跃动，让昌珉更加羞愧得无言以对。“就是这样，吃掉了哟。有什么关系，不是洗得干干净净的嘛，我们昌珉。来，把腿打开，看哥的……”

十五年不曾停歇的痴缠爱慕，他们早已从头到脚都磨合得严丝合缝了，弟弟的身体又有哪一寸是不被允浩彻彻底底地明白掌握的呢。手指一经闯入体内，便立刻开始目的明确地四下挑逗。刚经历过两次连续高潮的身体敏感度有增无减，对熟悉的温柔入侵做出的是几乎条件反射式的迅速接纳。昌珉躺在最喜欢的哥哥怀里为他尽量舒展身体，只觉得下身里外都在分秒之内快得令人有些恐慌地变湿变热，强烈的酥麻感从体内的敏感点出发，震颤着一层层上翻，越过整条绵长的脊椎神经，在被允浩极度煽情地热切舔吻着的侧颈处疯狂电击。

“啊、昌珉，好厉害，”就在昌珉又一次大脑空白的时候，允浩性感地剧烈喘息着在他耳边称赞道，“好像又射了，真的好棒。你知道吧，高潮的时候，里面会一直咬紧，在吸我哦。”

而昌珉每每被允浩亲吻侧颈便会止不住地哭得凶猛，则似乎又是另一条源远流长的条件反射，总之此刻他忍不住紧紧攀上允浩坚实的肩头在那里放肆地抽泣，只觉得里面被狠狠地摸得又酸又热，想着这个哥哥真的好会说乱七八糟的话，今晚到底想要他射几回啊，他可是很柔弱的，营养要跟不上了，再买一件维生素公司能给报销吗？

允浩一见昌珉哭了，便又伸长双臂环抱住他的后背，怜惜地在肩颈处轻拍安抚。

看允浩还像以前一样像哄孩子似地对待自己，昌珉却忍不住又害羞起来，往允浩脖子里钻得更深，“没事的……别管我了，快点进来吧——唔嗯嗯哥哥——！”

“昌珉、昌珉……啊，不行了，我一定要说，我们最强昌珉真的，超棒……！”

本来哪怕光是听听允浩激动不已的粗喘声，都可以让昌珉兴奋得头脑酥麻，这真诚直白的称赞，却让他肉麻得猛地抖了一下。哥哥真的是……跟他上床难道是只有一两次吗……

纤细的皓腕被允浩紧紧攥住押向头顶；体内又深又重、毫不吝啬的捣入，则催促着昌珉本能地收紧双腿，顺势缠夹上对方的侧腰。常年锻炼的双腿体脂率极低，虽然细长却紧实又刚强，整副下肢迎合着抽动的节奏热情地摇荡，在耳边升起的音色软糯的娇声也渐渐进入状态。

“啊、啊……！里面，太、啊……！哥哥，呜嗯嗯……太厉害了——”

允浩低头看着昌珉堪称华美的身体，强健的小腹沾满了零落的体液，通过激动的曲伸凸显出的线条更加漂亮得蛊惑人心，看得他干渴得几乎错觉口舌生烟。这样精致帅气又乖巧可爱的恋人，永远只属于他一个人呢……这样想着，想要尽全力给予对方比最快乐还要快乐的、只有他U-Know允浩才能做到的、全世界最棒的高潮的怜爱心情也变得更加强烈。虽然如果被昌珉知道了这样的心声绝对要进行猛烈吐槽，但是总之允浩自己是察觉不到这种想法到底有什么问题的呢。

昌珉就躺在沙发上一动不动，一句话也说不出来，只能任由自己的身体喘息到胸膛发疼也无法平息。对于自己到底是在哪个瞬间再一次达到高潮的，他毫无头绪，只是也不知道到底是来自前面还是后面、总之是不停地流下肚皮、淌过腿根处敏感肌肤的液体，连他自己都感觉到了。怎么射了这么多啊……这下恐怕还要洗沙发罩了吧，啊做爱真的好累好麻烦……

……但是哥哥也实在做得太好了吧……真的是没有什么事情不能做到最好的哥哥啊……

电视机里的美少女主播还站在涩谷街头用甜蜜的尖叫絮絮叨叨地述说着平成纪年最后的圣诞节。身在首尔收看着这样语境强烈的日语节目，身为韩国人总有一种微妙又滑稽的违和感。

然而此刻他很平安。

他明白即使身在洪流滚滚之中他也因为这个永恒的坚实的拥抱而得以立足。

逝者如斯，不舍昼夜。但凭日月，只争朝夕。


End file.
